Hermione, Don't Speak
by Mr.Yucks
Summary: Sulit berpacaran dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Apalagi jika ia menyembunyikan banyak hal, dan salah satu hal yang disembunyikannya adalah hidup dan matiku.
1. Prolog

**Hermione, Don't Speak**

**.**

**Mr. Yucks**

**Saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita di sini.**

**.**

**Prolog**

* * *

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan sekejap aku berhasil menahan tangisku. Mencoba mendengar langkah kaki itu. Sepatu pria. Seorang pria memasuki toilet wanita? Orang itu pasti… "Hermione, aku bisa menjelaskannya." Cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mata di wajahku, menutupi kesan habis menangis.

Draco, beraninya dia merangkul dan mencium gadis lain di depan semua orang. Di didepanku! Penjelasan apa?!

Pintu itu sedikit berderik saat kubuka. Langsung menampilkan wajah Draco dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Hermione, kau harus mendengarkanku."

"Tentang apa? Katakan saja," aku membuat suaraku setenang mungkin, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Draco sedikit terkejut dengan ketenangan dalam suaraku, namun dengan jelas dia menutupinya. "Tentang yang tadi. Kau tahu, aku dan Luna. Kami… aku hanya…"

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Kau dengan Luna, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Hanya untuk menyanggupi tantangan dari teman-temanmu." Aku menambahkan segaris senyum diakhir pernyataanku. "Lebih baik kau marah. Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut." Aku, masih dengan senyum palsuku menambahkan, "sebagai kekasih rahasia dari seorang Draco Malfoy, aku harus siap dengan hal-hal seperti itu, bukan? Bahwa pacarku akan menggandeng, merangkul, bahkan mencium gadis lain di hadapanku. Di depan semua orang. Sementara aku harus tetap bersembunyi, ya kan Draco?"

Entah itu ekspresi marah atau terkejut atau sakit hati… Yang jelas Draco tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi itu sebelumnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Hermione."

"Karena kau tidak pernah membiarkanku mengerti!" aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Kubiarkan air mataku menetes. "Herm..."

"Apa!" Draco memelukku. Erat, seperti dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku... Tangannya menyentuh pipiku, menghapus air mata. Ia menangkup wajahku, mendekatkan bibirkku dengan bibirnya. Aku merasakan bibirnya yang hangat melumat bibirku. Aku meletakan tanganku di lehernya. Sementara tangan Draco memeluk pingganggku. Gerakan bibirnya semakin cepat. Aku bisa menyentuh lidahnya dengan lidahku.

Entah bagaimana caranya kami menemukan kursi. Aku duduk di pangkuan Draco. Mengikat pinggangnya dengan kedua kakiku. Sementara tangannya masih di pinggangku, dan tanganku masih di lehernya. Ia menidurkanku di kursi itu, masih menciumiku. Lalu bibirnya meninggalkan bibirku, menuju ke arah leherku. Aku mendengar suara desahan yang keluar dari bibirku. Ini sangat nikmat. Aku membiarkan Draco melakukan segalanya, sementara aku hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Tangannya sekarang di punggungku. Tidak, di pundakku. Masih menciumiku, ia mulai melepaskan kancing kemejaku, satu persatu dan...

"Draco? Itu kau?" dengan cepat Draco melompat berdiri. Ia menyeringai, "oh, hai Luna." Aku sedikit terlambat menyadari situasi ini. Aku memasang lagi kancing-kancing bajuku. Mengendap-endap untuk bersembunyi. Untung saja tadi Draco sudah mematikan lampu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luna mendekat, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Draco. Aku menggumamkan "tissue toilet habis" tapi sepertinya Draco tidak mendengarnya. Karena sebagai jawaban dia malah menarikku mendekat.

"Uhm, Drake..."

"Ya?" Draco memeluk pundakku erat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?" Luna semakin mendekat ke arah kami. "Hermione?" Sial. "Ehm, hai."

"Jangan bilang kalian..."

"Ya, apapun yang kau pikirkan." Dan Luna tertawa. "Drake, kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?" Draco hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab,"kejutan, Luna."

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kau sudah punya pacar. Pasti tadi dia salah paham."

"Tidak, tenang saja. Pacarku sangat pengertian," Draco dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'pengertian' sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menyikut tulang rusuknya, menanggapi kebohongan itu. "Oh, kau sangat beruntung. Kau tahu, pacarku marah-marah tadi."

"Benarkah? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, untungnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya... Dengan, kau tahu apa."

"Dia pakai kondom?"

"Hahaha, tidak sejauh itu Drake. Hanya sebatas ciuman. Sepertinya malah kalian yang butuh kondom."

"Tadinya, tapi kau keburu masuk. Kau mengacaukannya."

"Maaf kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Bye, Mione. Bye, Drake," Luna meninggalkan kami berdua. Draco menatapku,"lihat? Bukan aku saja yang sering diberi tantangan menaklukan lawan jenis." Ia mengecup pipiku dan menuju pintu.

"Dan sebaiknya kau merapikan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kau sangat berantakan," ucapnya. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Ya, aku cukup berantakan. "Kau juga berantakan, Draco."

"Oh, bukankah aku lebih sexy saat berantakan?" ia mengeluarkan tatapan nakalnya dan keluar dari toilet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Seenaknya saja Malfoy itu! Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan, well, keadaan-berantakan-dan-kekecewaan. Aku merapikan penampilanku secepat yang kubisa. Rambut, pakaian, ikat pinggang, dan... Tunggu!

Dimana cincin pemberian Draco?

Aku mencarinya di seluruh ruangan, nihil. Tidak ada cincinku di sini. Ayolah Hermione, gunakan otakmu! Dimana kira-kira aku meninggalkannya? Aku masih memakainya sebelum masuk ke toilet. Sial. Coba saja aku punya kekuatan sihir!

Apa yang akan dikatakan Draco jika dia tahu...

**Hermione, Don't Speak**

**Part 2**

"Uhm, Draco..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kemudian dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Bagaimana kita..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika, tidak tidak."

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

Ia ragu-ragu sejenak. Entahlah apapun yang ia akan katakan sepertinya hal itu cukup penting.

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Apa?"

"Menikah."

"Apa?!"

"Menikah, Hemione Jean Granger." Sahutnya agak frustasi.

"Tap-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini. Maksudku ki-kita betul-betul akan menikah? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" Draco menggeleng.

"Aku serius. Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Ma-mau, tentu saja!" aku mengulum senyumku, disusul dengan seringaiannya.

"Kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Minggu depan."

"APA? DRACO YANG BENAR SAJA!" Aku hampir dipelototi seluruh pelanggan restoran. Aku malu.

"Kenapa sih? Kita kan sudah tinggal bersama!" Iya juga.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bertindak mendadak, sih?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau saat kau bersedia jadi pacarku." Dia menyeringai, "lagipula kali ini tidak mendadak. Aku hanya terlambat memberitahumu. Semuanya sudah kupersiapkan." Sama saja Draco. Intinya aku tidak tahu apa-apa lalu kau mengajakku menikah.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah kita?" aku tidak mau berhenti kuliah hanya karena menikah lalu tinggal di Malfoy Manor. "Ya kita lanjutkan saja. Kita juga tidak mungkin langsung merawat anak..."

Aku tahu dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku saat mata kami bertemu.

"Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau kita melanjutkan yang di toilet?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf cuma sedikit :( ini kilat karena udah lama ga di update. Oh iya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya! Dan untuk lemon... Aku gak janji soalnya, yaa aku gak mau ubah rating jadi M. Karena dari awal aku memang mau bikin T(walaupun semi M). Jadi mungkin tetep ada adegan mereka melakukan 'hal' itu, tapi gak dijelasin secara rinci. Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian...**

**Aku sayang readers**


End file.
